Protective garments such as infant bibs are used on most infants and children to protect their bodies and clothing from dribbled and spilled liquids and other food-stuff materials. Many bibs use absorbent materials, such as terrycloth, while others use impermeable materials that repel liquids and food instead of absorbing them. Some bibs are reusable, like clothing, and can be washed in a washing machine while others are made of plastics and can be wiped with a cloth. Others are disposable and are meant for single use.
Various bib configurations have been developed to place and secure the bib to a wearer, such as an infant. While there are many configurations for securing a bib to an infant, they can all be placed into two general categories. The first category includes bibs with two arm-like appendages which wrap around the infant's neck and attach/secure behind the infant's neck using fasteners such as buttons, strings, snaps, tape or hook and loop fasteners sold under the trademark Velcrol®. The second category includes bibs having an opening within the body of the bib so that the bib can slide down over the infant's head. The opening may be a circular hole cut into the bib, or else comprise a cutout employing a neck band to hang the bib around an infant's neck.
The two general bib configurations have two main disadvantages: 1) the first disadvantage relates to their ineffective fit around the neck of a wearer, this ineffective fit allowing excess space for food and “dribble” to run down the chin and neck of the wearer and onto the wearer's clothing; and 2) the second disadvantage relates to the lack of easy placement on a wearer, especially infants.
With regard to the second disadvantage noted above, each of the general bib configurations present special difficulties. Specifically, with regard to bibs using two arm-like appendages, it is difficult to fasten the appendages behind the neck of the wearer, especially if the wearer is an infant. Very young infants, in particular, have very weak necks, and securing these bibs requires the infant to be leaned forward and significantly jostled to secure the bib. Additionally, with regard to bibs that slide over the head, in many cases these bibs must be yanked on, in a strenuous manner, if the infant is to have a reasonable fit around the neck, because infants have disproportionately large heads in comparison to the rest of their body parts.
Therefore, a need exists for a bib which provides a comfortable, yet snug fit around a wearer's neck, and which can be easily placed around a wearer's neck without the use of fasteners.